


涟漪

by CBLGreen



Series: 闻风意 [1]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国志幻想大陆|Three Kingdoms:Fantasy Land(Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: 温泉春梦
Relationships: 张辽/孙权
Series: 闻风意 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011549
Kudos: 2





	涟漪

孙权晚间理完事，四下早就漆黑，群星已然亮起来了。他收了笔墨，一边揉脸一边望着案上的文书又发了会呆，正打算回房歇息，猛地想起不是江东，他这会儿正借宿清河城，城主给他腾出一间小庭院。  
这庭院离温泉倒是近，孙权想着这样晚了大约也没有他人，不如去享受一回。此前孙权还未去过，白日里常有女将在此处戏水，很不方便。  
他独自提了灯笼出去，四周静悄悄的只闻虫鸣声，不远处的屋里还有一星灯火光，孙权一时没想起来那厢住了谁，只瞥一眼便走开了。到了温泉边上，孙权道了声打扰，将灯笼探进门帘后头，见无人应答才进去。  
温泉边上有几盏石灯笼摇着灯光，温泉朦朦胧胧地腾着一层雾气，把那点光晕染得更模糊。孙权把手里灯笼放在水边，除下衣物泡进水里。略高的水温刚好适宜，仿佛将疲劳也一并蒸去了，他满足地长叹一声，在温暖的泉水里又往下瘫了一点儿。  
他确实——处理过多事务后——太疲惫了。军务、政事，乱七八糟地在他的脑子里绞成一团，最后他逐渐放空了神思，只是闭上眼睛，呆呆地泡在温泉水里。

不知过了多久，突然有人在他身后推他。他一个激灵，仿佛梦中惊醒。想着是不是刚才竟睡着了片刻，一边回头看，却悚然地对上一对金褐的瞳子。  
张辽披着浴巾，踏下水来。  
换作平日里，孙权见了张辽必然要绕道走，恨不能直接消失才好。张将军依旧板着他那张万年不变的脸。孙权瞅着他，不戴护具的样子倒是怪新奇的。不知道给他打造护具的匠人是什么想法，居然在头上添一对犄角，显得怪异且凶狠。脱了护具也没好到哪去，张辽的表情活像人人欠他二百两金子，持武器时就是下一刻便要砍人，这一点孙权已在逍遥津见识过了，且使他做了许多噩梦，梦里他骑马逃命，回头一望就是提着双手斧杀气腾腾地紧追在后的张辽。  
然而此刻或许是疲惫和温泉水迟钝了他的精神，他望着张辽，一时居然没了惧意，还笑微微地问好：张将军好巧……声音里也忘了填充气势，软绵绵的。  
张辽转脸看着他，雾气漫上来，让孙权看得不真切，不过对方似乎确是缓和了表情，现在孙权可能只欠他一百两了。他被自己这想法逗乐了，轻轻笑起来，别开脸去。  
对方却开口唤他，声音低沉：“孙仲谋……”  
他略有些吃惊地回过头，嘴唇却被捕住了。张辽的吻倾压而下，孙权本就泡得晕乎的大脑一片空白，傻傻地放松了牙关，叫人欺负进来，唇舌搅出水声。孙权嗯嗯呜呜地发出几声鼻音，对方不予理会，反而逼得更紧，腕子也被拿住了挣脱不得。直到他呼吸不利，像被夹尾巴的野猫一样乱蹬起来，张辽才放过他的嘴。  
孙权并不矮小，然而张辽比他身量还高大一截，孙权只能抬头看他，整个人都被笼在底下。他呆呆看着对方，对现在进行的一切发展毫无头绪，好似被下了蛊一般，只能愣愣地任凭摆布。张辽在水下踢开他的双脚，蛮横地挤进他双腿之间。下身被人握在掌心时孙权开始发出呜咽，习武之人粗糙的手指毫不怜惜地榨取他的欲望，愉悦从本能里不知廉耻地升腾起来，让他喘息，呻吟，然后尖叫。他在临界点失了声，绷紧了腰背，像新制的长弓第一次被拉开到完满的弧度。  
他恍恍惚惚地好像听到张辽的低笑声。也许他被嘲弄了，败军的主帅狼狈地在对手的怀里高潮确是可嘲笑之事，让他走失已久的理智在遥远的地方发出哀叹。但现在做主的不是他的理智，所以他顺从了本能这个无耻的婊子，在手指侵入体内时软软地张大了双腿。孙权茫然地眨眼，张辽在他头顶，镇静地盯着他，好像这一切都不关他的事。但他的指腹真真切切地抵在孙权穴心上，让他颤抖着呻吟起来。眼见他得趣，碾压的力度又加大了，狠狠地在敏感处磨过，趁他难耐得哭叫时又塞进一根手指。  
孙权在第四根手指插进来的时候掉了眼泪，似乎很委屈，又似乎是太爽快，他攀在张辽肩上，一边哭一边断断续续地呻吟。温热的泉水顺着那些淫靡的动作灌进身体里，让扩张的过程少了许多生涩的痛楚。水流和张辽的手指一起奸淫他的事实让他荒谬地兴奋，刚才泄过一次的阳物又立了起来，抵在对方腰腹。他昏昏沉沉地，下意识地动着腰，在接触面磨蹭着寻求抒慰。张辽低下头，咬他的耳廓，用波澜不惊的语气陈述着他很淫荡的事实。  
孙权摇头，手指在张辽的肩背上收紧，在那副战痕累累的健硕身躯上落下新的暧昧的红迹。对方不在乎这点小动作，掐着他的腰举起来，再落下时孙权吐着舌头尖叫。他被拓开，填满，弱点被一次又一次地冲撞。他挂在张辽身上，睁大眼睛却不能视物，感知资源被过载的触觉一再压榨；他在激烈的进出里连对方的形状都感知得一清二楚，贴近时肌肤上陈年的旧伤留下怪异的触感。孙权鬼使神差地触摸那些交叠的伤痕，想他如何纵马敌阵、在乱军厮杀如白头的鬼神，斧刃上染血的寒光又是多少噩梦里的主角；浴血归营后又是如何沉默着处理伤口，再以沉默敷印那些火燎般的苦痛。  
耳边张辽的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，灼热地落在耳畔。孙权在热烈的颠簸里起起伏伏，跨在他的腰胯如同骑着欲望的烈马，不驯地驰往巅峰。  
对方转而捞起他的双腿架到肩上，坚硬的池壁抵得孙权的肩胛钝钝地痛。他进得很深很重，孙权为此叫哑了嗓子。他费力地眯眼想看对方的表情，然而翻腾的水雾模糊了视线，连那双金褐色的瞳子也被掩住了，这让他很不满，手上摸索着抓到张辽扣在他腰侧的手，就要去掰。张辽却拽着了他的小臂，拉得他上身悬空，胯上也顺势狠狠地撞在一起，激得他浑身颤抖。  
而后张辽喉咙里滚出低低的咆哮，握在他手臂的力度几乎能留下淤青。孙权恍惚地像是被抛上云端，又轻飘飘地落下，被张辽接在怀里。  
张辽退身出去，他软绵绵地瘫下来，两腿酸得几乎合不拢。对方松开手，滑脱时孙权的指腹擦过他臂上道道伤痕，却带起自难察觉的妄生眷恋。  
水雾随人一并流逝，四下重归寂静，明月灿星，清风拂柳无形。正是欢情如梦散如烟。

遗失的理智元神突然又回到躯体上，孙权怔怔然竟落下泪来。思绪万千纠杂一处，除了羞耻还有无边的惶惑。  
猛地身后有人推他：“快起来。你怎么哭了？”  
他这才真正大梦初醒，长时间靠坐在石壁上的别扭姿势引起的酸痛一并复苏，一下泪涌出更多。他回过头去，张辽穿着布衣便服，提着灯笼望他，灯火光把他的银发融上暖意。  
“半天没有出来，我以为你淹死了，”张辽直截了当地说。“没想到在这里哭。”  
孙权恼火地转过身去，泪已止住了，适才的梦境又暧昧地缠上来，叫他怎地厚颜一时也没法见人。“与张将军无关……呜……！”正强要起身，但腿脚发软，在池底打滑，又狼狈地跌回去。此番脸要丢尽了……然而亮光摇曳，是张辽放下灯笼，伸手来拉他，轻巧地把人引出池子。

“泡久了不好。”  
孙权张口结舌，僵在原地。张辽古怪地扫视他，好像他刚从池子里拉出一个妖怪。不一刻他仍然板起脸，提起灯笼转身走了。  
孙权浑浑噩噩地重新披上衣服，打定主意再不来泡温泉。


End file.
